the_wolf_den_discord_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolf Den Discord Server Wiki
Welcome to The Wolf Den Discord. Where everything about the server is to be cataloged so that when we grow old and die, our descendants can look back on us and see what fucking autists we were. link title Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the wolf den discord wikia page! We display a description of every member that has ever entered or left the den! ^ This title is a lie. IT'S FUCKING GONE WHAT THE HELL For more info click here > https://youtu.be/07vAykgbyBY Cancer. Your dad gay. The bot shipped Sasha and Steel together, so now she's in his harem. Grovsy you numbnuts you linked an edit page not the home page. Grovsy the otter denies his otteryness. He is a total furfag but tries to hide it whenever possible. The danish farm boi from austria smokes weeds eryday and rides horses while thinking about knotted dick. He thinks if he smokes enough or rides fast enough he can escape his furfag thoughts of lusting for naughty knotty doggo penis. He's gay. Grovsy is not a furfag and gay. Vogal is triple gay and guzzles the juice out of his boyfriend's honest kids juice box after he gets cucked. Smoke Pan everyday Hitler did nothing wrong update : grovsy is reading, what a total furfag ������������������������������������������������������������������ Our Prayer *Dear Steel, I want daddy wolf to cum in my dirty mouth. I want his seed to be in my body. I need his throbbing cock in my ass. Amen.* Yo its ya boi kyron and i am extremely disgusted by what was just said up there but ignore that pls. So uh... the wolf den is a place where fuckin thousands of furries meet up and spam porn in the porn channels. In general we just talk about shit and argue with death about how the movies he likes are shitty like fr tho this nigga liked the last jedi Dis shit gay where's dargon in the list of members that dudes a faggot Grovsy is a closeted gay furry and needs to grow some balls to come out before he starts becoming the new R Kelly and creates "Trapped In The Closet 2". Atone for your sins by singing Mr Lonely by Tyler, The Creator, in a monotone voice. List of members RottenRaboon The Dishonored Wolf Vamps13 HakJob™, an anomaly Skylar Snapbaxx Torino/Toronto (UNBAN ME PLS OvO) Gav the Thot Ryuun Vikaruss/Vikari Little Boots Oth Thakom Grovsy There is no ridding me Doomguy Swilie, Orange Haired-Fag™ Gen® Chrisy Varia Alphred Aurora (F A K E B I T C H) The god of gay, zey Utter Lolcows STEEL Steel in particular has a trend to call out others with little to no provocation. Typical tard behavior exhibits clear signs, which can be very easy to notice at times. These signs may include unstable sexuality ("I'm not gay, guys"), violent tangents with no cause, ("Stop fucking calling me gay, I'm not a furry"), and most importantly, fandom disconnection ("I swear I'm not a furry"). Tards such as Steel deserve nothing more than to burn in the eternal hellfire of The Yiffing Pit™. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse